


Entre el miedo y la ausencia

by Nem



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/pseuds/Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca creyó que ese llamado anónimo lo condujera a un callejón sin salida; o peor aún, a una trampa…</p><p>Que pasaría si algo impidiera que Danniel Williams y Steve McGarret se encuentren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

 

Corría con todo lo que su maltrecho y dañado cuerpo le permitía, sus zancadas eran inseguras, apuradas e imprecisas. Avanzaba a través del tupido bosque sin detenerse a pesar de los numerosos rasguños que las ramas de los árboles le producían al meterse por cualquier lado, utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Estaba en completa desventaja y lo sabía. Sólo rezaba en que se le diera la oportunidad de conseguir algo de ayuda una vez que pudiera alcanzar el camino que se vislumbraba un poco más adelante, aunque aparentaba estar a mucha distancia de donde se encontraba, era una especie de alivio verlo allí delante. Sabía que no era un camino de alto tránsito, pero si muy usado, por lo tanto rezaba encontrar inmediata ayuda apenas alcanzara el asfalto.

 

Tropezaba más veces que los pasos que podía dar. Sentía a su perseguidor muy cerca de donde él se encontraba, y le parecía estar en una muy mala película de terror porque no podía ser que mientras él corriera con todo lo que podía, el otro mientras iba caminando, lo alcanzaba sin problema; con pasos tranquilos y confiados, y gritando su nombre en la espesura del bosque con la confianza de saber que nunca podrá escapar de sus manos. Como si el estar corriendo por su vida no significara nada más que un divertimento para el otro.

 

Nunca creyó que ese llamado anónimo lo condujera a un callejón sin salida y peor aún, fuera una trampa.

Un último paso dado al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de ver si estaba en el campo visual de su captor, provocó que no viera aquellas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. Un “Te encontré pequeño detective” fueron las palabras que oyó mientras caía por el barranco.

Danniel no podía evitar exclamar de dolor por los golpes que recibía mientras caía, pensaba en que si no lograba salir de esta iba a lastimar mucho a su pequeña monito, y no podría cumplir su promesa de llevarla a los juegos ese próximo fin de semana, rompiendo su corazoncito. Y lo peor era que no tuvo oportunidad de verla por última vez.

Desde arriba, el mafioso que lo perseguía sonreía satisfecho mientras sacaba un arma para acabar el trabajo.

 

Apenas consciente sintió como bruscamente era dado vuelta, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos ni clamar por ayuda. Dolor y más dolor era en lo único en que su mente podía centrarse, luego todo se volvió negro y el mundo se detuvo.

 

 

Un día más transcurría en Hawaii, el sol hacía resplandecer la arena, las olas lucían perfectas para surfear y la multitud que nunca parecía querer abandonar la playa era la estampa con la que amanecía la bella ciudad.

 

Steve entraba tranquilo a las oficinas de su unidad. Se reintegraba al equipo del Five-0 luego de unas semanas de haber sido llamado para una de las tantas misiones secretas a las que siempre estaba disponible. El trabajo en la isla era demasiado tranquilo para él y nunca podía negarse a acudir a alguna misión si era llamado. Era libre de ir y venir cuando quería y estaba muy cómodo de esa manera.

 

Al pasar por el frente de la oficina de su compañero, le extraño la nerviosa mujer que se encontraba amenazando a su compañero, era hasta gracioso como esa pequeña mujercita de elegante figura y muy bien vestida amedrentaba verbalmente a su compañero. Le extraño el respeto con el que este le escuchaba y hasta la consolaba cuando acabo de descargarse. No pudo seguir viendo ya que debía atender su celular que estaba sonando.

 

Cuando acabo la llamada, vio que todos estaban alrededor de la mesa-computadora y a su segundo al mando asignando los pasos a seguir. Se dirigió hacía allí para reunirse con el equipo; Chin, Kono y a quien lo había suplido mientras estaba afuera el Detective Hanamoa se acercaron a él para saludarlo y darle una breve bienvenida, felicitándolo por el éxito del caso en el que acababa de servir.

 

Pidió que lo pusieran al tanto sobre el caso en el que estaban trabajando. En la enorme pantalla aparecían los datos relevados sobre la víctima y su fotografía. Steve se extraño muchísimo al ver esa imagen, era como si lo conociera, pero no podía ser porque él nunca olvidaba un rostro.

Pregunto si tenía algo que ver la mujer que había visto con su compañero y Kono le dijo que esa era la ex esposa, y de inmediato le paso una carpeta con el archivo que contenía información más detallada del caso.

 

Hanamoa instó a Kono y Chin a seguir las pistas que tenían y ver si conseguían dar con ese escurridizo testigo mientras él ponía al corriente a McGarret del motivo porel cual tomo el caso.

 

 

Fueron a la oficina de Steve. El trato entre ellos era muy bueno, pero no llegaban a tratarse como si fueran amigos íntimos. Hanamoa paso a ponerlo al corriente de los pormenores del caso y el motivo principal de porque les sacara el caso a la policía.

Steve escuchaba cada palabra que relataba sobre ese detective rubio que se mudo de Jersey hasta Hawaii evitando así separarse de su pequeña hija, como a pesar de odiar todo lo que hacía famosa a la ciudad, se mantenía firme trabajando en casos tras casos, viviendo con lo justo para poder darle a su hija el bienestar que su magro sueldo le permitía.

A medida que su compañero le iba contando las innumerables quejas que Danniel pronunciaba de la isla cada día, minuto y segundo desde que puso sus pies en Hawai, era como si pudiera verlo, el relato de Hanamoa era conciso pero preciso. Nunca antes había visto a alguien expresarse con cuerpo y alma como Hanamoa aseguraba lo hacía el Detective Williams, con argumentos ciento por ciento verídicos.

No podía imaginar al sujeto de la foto, moviendo las manos acompañando cada palabra, reclamo, desacuerdo, queja o sugerencia expresada frente a algo de la forma que le estaban detallando. Le parecía en cierta forma muy tierno.

Hanamoa era una persona de pocas palabras, las justas y necesarias como él; en todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos jamás le había escuchado verle admirar a una persona como se notaba que admiraba a este ex compañero de trabajo.

Era en cierta forma gracioso, porque no imaginaba poder trabajar con una persona así pese a que su mente, muy en el fondo le decía que adoraría hacerlo.

 

El asunto era que aquel detective llevaba un caso demasiado peligroso y por su extraña desaparición y sin recibir llamadas de rescate no podía tratarse de un secuestro. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que dejaron de saber de él. Rachel y Gracie; que así se llamaban los únicos familiares que tenía en la isla; estaban completamente desesperadas aguardando cualquier noticia del avance del caso. La única alternativa viable era relacionar su desaparición con el caso policial en el que estaba trabajando, pero hasta el momento no habían hallado ninguna pista firme. Todo conjeturas.

 

 

El silencio se instaló entre ellos un breve momento cuando Steve sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho. En ese mismo instante el teléfono del Detective Hanamoa sonó, luego de oír unas pocas palabras, reaccionó parándose y quedando blanco como el papel. Steve, nunca lo había visto así, eso que habían visto de todo.

 

Lo ayudo a sentarse y le sacó el teléfono, terminando la conversación cuando tomo nota de la dirección a la cual acudir.

 

 

El camino fue largo y silencioso. Era uno de esos montes llenos de árboles a los cuales sólo se accedía a pie. Al llegar allí pudieron ver que el lugar ya estaba precintado y preservado para levantar pistas.

Steve camino sin poder evitarlo hasta la escena, algo dentro se desgarro en él al ver como dejaron a Danny Williams. Era como si lo que apenas un rato antes, todo eso que Hanamoa le había contado, lo hubiera visto él mismo. Un fuerte deseo se instalo en su pecho, algo que si lo meditaba un poco le resultaba hasta loco. No era para menos, es que era ilógica esa sensación, aborrecía el no haberlo podido conocer antes de que estos animales se cruzaran en la vida de Danniel, así de esta manera hubiera podido protegerlo. Nunca antes con nadie que conoció sintió esa conexión, y le parecía sumamente extraña sentirla con alguien con el que nunca coincidió en nada.

 

De repente sintió que toda su vida estaba vacía, que ni la Marina a la que siempre le dedico todo, ni sus colegas llegaban a tener valor. Nunca antes había sentido la vida tan llena de vida como la vivía Danniel Williams y eso que la adrenalina sirviendo como SEAL era constante.

A pesar que la realidad le decía que no tenía porque sentir la pérdida de ese sujeto, su alma clamaba lo contrario. A lo largo de su carrera había vivido muchas historias similares, era por eso que no entendía porque esta vez reaccionaba diferente. Era ilógico encontrarse totalmente shockeado por el terrible final que encontró el Detective Williams. A su mente llegaban las descripciones que horas antes recibía del que había sido su compañero en la policía antes de que el le pidiera se uniera al Five.

Eran tan opuestas sus formas de trabajar que creía que ellos no podrían llegar a conformar un equipo juntos. Pero que Hanamoa le dejo picando con un "te sorprenderías" lo que Danniel podia lograr.

 

Lloró en silencio mientras veía como los forenses levantaban el cuerpo, lloró por las veces que malgasto su tiempo creyendo amar cuando no tenía intención de una relación a largo plazo. Lloró por evitar este tipo de amor que creía lo harían sentir débil. Lloró por todo lo que había perdido sin saber que lo necesitaba.

 

Lloró porque quería alguien así a su lado, pero sabía que no había dos personas así en la vida.


	2. Danniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El maldito día estaba soleado, llovía y aún así el sol no dejaba de brillar. Era como si hasta el clima se saltaba las normas...

Enfrentar un nuevo día con la esperanza de no tener que salir corriendo detrás de su loco compañero era la plegaria interna que Danniel se repetía mentalmente cada vez que cruzaba las puertas de las oficinas del Five-0.

Tener un caso sencillo, alguna pelea familiar o entre vecinos ya no era algo que su equipo de elite tomaría así que de plano eso estaba descartado. No había casos fáciles, nunca más. Solo podía pedir no salir muerto en el cumplimiento del deber por algún imprevisto.

 

 

 

El maldito día estaba soleado, llovía y aún así el sol no dejaba de brillar. Era como si hasta el clima se saltaba las normas; y ahí estaba él, teniendo que emprender la carrera diaria para aprehender a un sospechoso en fuga, para variar. Y luego Steve no entendía porque comía lo que comía, y la cantidad que se metía.

Los techos no eran lo suyo, así que en cuanto vio que el sujeto se negó a seguir respondiendo las preguntas de Steve y echó a correr escaleras arriba, optó por darle alcance desde abajo ya que siempre tendían a llegar hasta la opción de salir del edificio.

 

Cuando llego al exterior del edificio, lo que vio lo dejo helado. Como siempre ocurría, Steve no dejaba de perseguir a quien sea, por donde sea. Y saltar de un edificio a otro era habitual en él, como este era el caso. Pero esta vez, luego del salto perfecto, el aterrizaje no fue lo que se esperaba, algo en el piso mezclado con el agua provocó que apenas pisara el suelo resbalara sin posibilidad de evitar dirigirse hacia aquel ventiluz que se encontraba en la terraza; sumando la velocidad a la que iba provocó que el cuerpo del SEAL diera de lleno contra ella. La caída fue rápida y apenas pudo proteger su cabeza del golpe. Desde abajo Danniel solo pudo ver el movimiento que hizo su compañero al momento de resbalarse y luego la inmediata desaparición de Steve de su campo visual. Estaba a punto de reírse, imaginando a Steve tirado en la terraza maldiciendo el resbalón cuando inmediatamente escucha el ruido de vidrios cayendo seguido de un golpe seco. Y luego nada, ni siquiera su corazón siguió latiendo.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de ver como el sospechoso seguía escapándose algo más tranquilo, el rubio solo tenía la enorme urgencia de asegurarse que Steve estuviera vivo.

 

Llego corriendo al lugar y se dejó caer de rodillas rompiendo sus pantalones en el proceso no fue tan doloroso como ver el estado en el que encontró a Steve en una posición antinatural que le causaba mucha impresión moverlo, había mucha sangre a su alrededor, vidrios por todos lados e incluso clavados en distintas partes del cuerpo de Steve. Pero lo peor era el charco que se iba formando debajo de su cabeza.

 

Atino a llamar a urgencias dando la dirección de donde se encontraban apurándolos a llegar de inmediato, para cortar la llamada rápidamente.

El miedo invadió todo su cuerpo, llevaba su mano a las diferentes partes del cuerpo de Steve en el que veía algún daño sin animarse a tocarlo por temor a provocar mayor gravedad a lo que ya veía. No dejaba de repetir en susurros apenas audibles “ _SteveSteveSteve”_ a modo de mantra, intentando saber si aún seguía con vida.

Sintió que su corazón volvía a su pecho cuando empezó a ver pequeños movimientos en la mano de Steve, y como sus ojos se movían frenéticos debajo de los párpados. Comenzó a calmarlo diciéndole que se tranquilizara, que no  se moviera para no malograr las heridas; que la ayuda estaba en camino. Acercó su mano a la de Steve, este apenas la sintió la aferro rápido y muy fuerte.

Escuchaba a los paramédicos llegar desde la calle y a Steve decirle que no se preocupara, que en un par de horas, le darían de alta y estaría fuera de la clínica. Maldito neandertal, loco e inconsciente pensó Danniel; _más te vale que así sea_ , fue lo que le dijo.

Luego pese a su intento de evitarlo fue alejado de él y sólo pudo quedar viendo como era asistido exhaustivamente por los paramédicos que revisaron sus constantes y las fracturas más severas. Luego de un momento trabajando allí con lo más urgente, era puesto en la camilla para poder llevarlo a la clínica. Nadie pudo impedir que Danniel viajara con ellos en la ambulancia.

 

 

Los siguientes días eran la pesadilla en vida de Danniel. Desde que Steve cayó inconsciente en la ambulancia, no volvió en si. Ya estaba terminando el segundo día allí metido y Steve no se dignaba a despertarse ni siquiera cinco malditos minutos. Los médicos decían que el golpe en la cabeza había sido muy fuerte y que la zona se había inflamado mucho. Pero el último estudio había arrojado resultados favorables, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que despertara y ver si quedaban secuelas.

Llevaba casi cuarenta y ocho horas esperando, su paciencia ya había sido colmada; pero no se dignaba a ir a su casa. Se había hecho la promesa de no abandonar el hospital hasta que Steve despertara, porque él se lo había dicho y Danniel se aseguraría de que lo hiciera. Hablaba con su hija por teléfono porque era la que siempre le daba un poco de paz y lo centraba cuando se sentía explotar.

 

Kono entró a la habitación llevándole una taza de café, no era lo mejor que podía llevarle, pero sabía que otra cosa Danniel no iba aceptarle, y eso que había intentado de todo para sacarlo de allí sin resultados positivos. Así que hacerle compañía era lo último que le quedaba.

Le comunicó brevemente que por fin habían logrado capturar al sospechoso y confeso donde estaba ocultándose el cabecilla. Pero eso ya no le importaba a Danniel, no existía nada que le importara más que la persona que se encontraba descansando en la cama frente a él. Asintió para darle a entender a Kono que la había oído y volvió su vista a Steve. Quien sabe, quizás le molestaba que lo vieran tanto y decidía despertar de una buena vez.

Se rió solo de su chiste mental e imagino la mirada que le daría Steve si lo hubiera escuchado.

 

 

La tarde caía y Chin luego de pasar algún tiempo con él también se retiraba no  sin antes decirle que lo llamara por cualquier cosa, no importaba la hora.

Saber que todo el caso por el que estuvieron corriendo ayer ya estaba cerrado era un peso menos en que pensar, pero no había ninguna mejoría en Steve.

 

El pitido constante y regular de las máquinas a veces eran música para sus oídos, solo faltaba escuchar la voz de su compañero.

 

 

No quería dormir, sentía que si lo hacía volvería a vivir todo lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas.

La tranquilidad a la que se había acostumbrado se quebró por unas nuevas constantes  más cortas que las habituales para que de inmediato fuera suplantado por un largo pitido initerrumpido. Se paró y empezó a zarandear a Steve para que dejara de jugar y volviera a su lado como correspondía.

 

De inmediato, la paz y soledad de ese cuarto fueron quebradas por la abrupta entrada de varias enfermeras junto al doctor de guardia que inmediatamente ocuparon distintos sectores alrededor de la cama utilizando diversos aparatos nuevos que nunca pensó que fuera a ver, y menos sean utilizados sobre la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

 

Era horrible ese sentimiento que se metió dentro de su pecho cuando una diminuta enfermera lo alejo sin contemplaciones de su Steve y a la cual no pudo hacer frente para impedirlo porque ya no le quedaba fuerzas.

 

Si Steve no luchaba por recuperarse y se iba de su lado, él no podría seguir viviendo; era una marioneta a la que le cortaban los hilos… no tendría nada que lo sostuviera en pie.

 


	3. Steve & Danniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se despertó llorando como nunca antes, con un dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar.

Se despertó llorando como nunca antes, con un dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Salió de la cama tan rápido que cuando bajó las escaleras tan brutamente lo primero que vio fue a ese inquilino rubio que lo recibió con un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

 

 

Desde que Steve volvió a la casa, el apenas podía pegar ojo. Fue como renacer junto a Steve, luego de ese largo pitido. La inmensa felicidad que lo invadió cuando el ruido ceso dejando pasó al bello compás del corazón latiendo nuevamente al tiempo que ese par de ojos se abrían nuevamente y podía disfrutar de ellos como si hiciera un siglo desde la última vez que sus miradas se encontraran. Era incomparable.

 

Luego de la algarabía inicial, los chequeos para revisar no quedaran secuelas, el avisar a todos las buenas nuevas y todo el stress que la situación conllevaba, Danniel se dejo atrapar por morpheo, asegurándose de tener muy cerca a Steve.

Esa vez ocurrió la primera de las pesadillas. Su mente no dejaba de imaginar que hubiera sido de su vida si el pitido no hubiera cesado, no podía vivir si Steve no hubiera sobrevivido.

 

El sonido de una corrida proveniente de la parte de arriba de la casa alerto sus sentidos, y de inmediato apunto a lo alto de las escaleras. No sabe definir lo que sintió al ver a un desesperado Steve bajando por las escaleras, al principio creyó que pasaba algo malo, pero la expresión en su rostro le aseguro que no se trataba de eso.

 

 

 

Al ver al detective apuntándole con un arma hizo que frenara en seco y levantara las manos. Media sonrisa en su boca era toda su muestra de alegría al verlo allí vivo, medio dormido, despeinado pero vivo.

 

\- ¿¿¿Donde quedaron tus habilidades ninjas, SEAL loco??? Le grito. ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

\- Prométeme que no te mueres y te diré. Fue lo único que le respondió Steve.

 

Como si de imanes opuestos se trataran, Steve se acercó hasta Danniel para aprisionarlo en un desesperado beso, muy correspondido por este último.

 

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo indispensable, se separaron apenas y Steve pronunció las maravillosas palabras que tanto quería escuchar, y el motivo principal por el cual se había decantado en dormir en el incómodo sillón.

 

_\- En este acto solemne, yo Steve McGarret pido sinceramente disculpas a ti, Danniel Williams, y prometo dejar de saltar por los techos evitando así caer y causarme la muerte. Prometo también dejar de llevar las situaciones al extremo al punto que puedan causarme cualquier tipo de lesión o te lleven a ti a hacer alguna locura para salvar mi pellejo._

 

Dejando el tono de voz que había puesto, como si estuviera haciendo el juramento patrio; Steve continuo hablando de forma intima.

_\- No quiero estar separado de ti ni un segundo más, no imagino vivir sin que estés a mi lado. Todo era vacío antes de que te metieras en mi vida… no podré seguir viviendo si tu no estas cada día conmigo._

 

Aún recordaba las palabras de Danno diciéndole que se pusiera en su lugar e imaginara la vida sin él a su lado, palabras que le ocasionaron la pesadilla que lo despertó y por la cual le produjo la inmensa necesidad de buscar a su rubio detective. No quería eso para su vida, ni siquiera en sueños. ¡Nunca más! Desde que Danniel Williams se metió en su vida, sus sonrisas eran sinceras y todo tenía más sentido. Además contaba con una hija adoptiva de lo más genial. Amaba tanto a los dos, era muy feliz con la familia que había armado.

 

Danniel acepto las disculpas y guió a Steve al cuarto de arriba.

_\- Vamos Stevie, aléjame de ese sillón del demonio que solo sirve para romperme la espalda._

El trayecto no fue directo, para nada. El recuperar el tiempo que permanecieron separados era una prioridad que no les dejaba pensar que si llegaban a destino pronto, las cosas podrían disfrutarse mejor.

 

Desde aproximadamente una semana Steve había recuperado la conciencia y desde ese mismo minuto Danniel, segundos después de verificar su estado, impuso entre ellos un trato frío y solo trataba temas laborales. Cualquier otro asunto era ignorado.

 

Había pasado casi tres días (o noches mejor dicho) en el que Danno no se había movido del lado de la cama de Steve. Noches en las que el Marine nunca había despertado.

Williams había impuesto la terrible distancia entre ellos luego de que Steve cayera desde una altura considerable y le provocará un verdadero susto mortal al rubio, y que encima antes de quedar inconsciente el SEAL le dijera que no era para tanto.

Tres días entero inconsciente y cinco días mas internado antes de que se diera el alta el mismo fue el motivo del abrupto abandono de Danniel a seguir compartiendo cama.

Quería, necesitaba, era imperioso para el detective hacer entender a su pareja la angustiante desesperación que sintió esas horas que estuvo sin despertar. El solo pensar que no volvería a ver abrir sus ojos le aterraba, y las veces que se lo decía Steve se lo tomaba a broma.

 

Lo había extrañado muchísimo durante esos días. Hacerle la ley de hielo dentro y fuera del trabajo era tan difícil como desesperante. Ni que hablar de lo difícil que le resultaba no tirarse sobre su SEAL sin importarle lo que sucediera alrededor. Costo su mayor esfuerzo y más, pero ahora estaba rindiendo frutos. Y Steve nunca faltaba a una promesa.

 

Ya no había ropa en ninguno de los cuerpos cuando llegaron al cuarto, solo ellos dos, su inmenso amor, una enorme cama y una larga primera noche de muchas, para ellos dos.

 


End file.
